The Fallen Fairy
by ooOCaptainTurboOoo
Summary: With no Red Dragon Emperor at her side Rias makes a decision that changes the lives of many around her including her best friend Akeno, what'll happen when the Fallen finds herself in a whole new world with a second chance at life and love. Akeno/Mirajane, rated for swearing and heavy innuendos. Strongly implied Natsu/Lucy, others to follow.


**Chapter One**

 **Wedding of Fire**

 **A/N: I wasn't a good writer to begin with and with 5 years of nothing, yeah I'm going to be rusty as old tractor.**

Day before the wedding

The calming breaths she had been taking were about the only thing keeping her nerves in check and tears unshed, Akeno chanced one more look at her best friend and sister in all but blood who sat upon the lavish bed a look of a person who had given up. Akeno gulped, her hearth stuck in her throat before speaking.

"Bu…..Rias….is there anything I can get for you?" she asked quietly, the beautiful red head stayed silent for a moment before finally shaking her head not even glancing up.

"No, no thank you Akeno", she replied almost robotically. Akeno could feel the Goosebumps all down her arms, she wanted to say something, anything that could make her King feel better and yet the words never came, quite honestly Akeno couldn't think of anything to say period.

Without a single word Akeno left her King's quarters for the evening before quickly making her way to her chambers, she had barely locked the door behind her before she allowed the tears that had threatened to escape early were allowed to freely run.

She dropped herself onto her bed before openly bawling at the mess her best friend was in and a part pf her blamed herself.

Rias Gremory would marry Riser Phoenix tomorrow and they had been given one chance to help there king escape this fate, and they had failed.

ooO-Ooo

13 days ago

Akeno glared hatefully up at her ratings game counterpart who was smirking in glee at her handiwork, Akeno glared back with what energy she had left.

The match had started well enough, with just the four of them Rias had decided to stay on the move since she couldn't afford to have any of her peerage to stay by her side.

Kiba Yuuto her knight had instantly gone to work and had eliminated several of Risers pawns, Koneko her rook had very much done the same.

Using her Kings suggestion Akeno had gone into stealth mode and had managed to take down both of Risers Knights using her magic to slow them down.

However the announcement of Koneko being eliminated had changed the mood and tide of the match, not long after Kiba had been swarmed by the remaining pawns and rooks, despite the swordsmen speed he eventually fell to the odds.

Akeno had been engaged in combat with the Queen Yubelluna, her bomb attacks had done some damage but Akeno had proven to be the stronger of the two combatants, Akeno had charged her lightning to max and had knocked her foe down, she was just about to finish her opponent off when she felt a burning heat coming from behind her.

Akeno managed to dodge just in time, she turned to see all of Risers peerage behind her ready to strike, Akeno felt a chill and yet a small slither of excitement coursed through her body and the chaos she could cause here.

It appeared only Riser wasn't present and his younger sister seemed to be hidden in the back arms crossed as if evaluating rather than actually participating in the match.

One of the pawns let out a battle cry and Akeno launched into the air, the energy she had been saving up for Yubelluna was unleashed on her new opponents.

The pawn was easily wiped out, the Bishops conjured their own magic firing specs of both water and fire at the Fallen/Devil hybrid.

The fight had been draining simply due to the numbers game but Akeno had managed to take down most of them, at some point when it appeared all was not going to plan Riser's sister and one of the knights had fled.

After finishing off the last rook, Akeno landed to catch a much needed break, her body was sore and her magic was wavering, she wasn't stupid she knew even if they beat all but Riser their chances of success were very low, Akeno shook those thoughts off, as long as one of them continued to stand, they stood a chance.

Her next thoughts were interrupted when an explosion hit her from behind, she hit the ground hard.

She tried to open her eyes, the world however was blurry and dust from the explosion hadn't settled yet, she could hear a distinct giggle but couldn't find a face for the voice.

After a moment her senses came back along with a rather unwelcome one, pain.

Akeno might have been a sadist and even enjoyed pain but this wasn't the right type, she glanced at her shoulder, it was bleeding, badly, her left leg also looked mangled, Akeno quickly guessed it was broken from the fall.

The dust quickly settled and she saw Riser's queen floating there with a nasty smile on her face, her wounds from her battle with Akeno completely gone.

"How?" Akeno bit out desperately trying not to convey the amount of pain her body was currently in.

Yunabelle simply grabbed a chain from around her neck and produced a golden vial, Akeno thought back the urge to scream in the unfairness of it all.

It hadn't been enough that it had been sixteen versus four or that one of Rias's peerage had been disallowed to take part, no, the Phoenix family's most coveted items had been allowed in the rating game. Akeno tried to stand on her one good leg but it was obviously has she collapsed that her body no long had anything left. To make matters worse, her opponent began taunting her.

"Shame, I expected better from the lightning priestess", the queen mocked before charging her attack.

"Did you really think you could beat us, that you could beat me, I am Riser Phenex's loyal queen!" she screamed at Akeno.

Akeno began to feel the world around her go black, the blood loss was becoming dangerous, even if she could somehow evade this attack she would be pulled from the fight soon regardless.

"At the end of the day you are nothing and are not worthy of the title queen!" Yunabelle screamed before launching the attack, Akeno tried to roll but couldn't managed anything more than one meagre turn, she closed her eyes awaiting the impact, the sounds of Yunabelle cruel laughs being the last thing to enter her mind before the final bomb hit.

ooO-Ooo

5 days ago

 _It was several days before Akeno was awoken, apparently she had been hit the worse, she clung to hope for several seconds that maybe, just maybe Rias had overcome the odds and had beaten Riser, the hopes were shattered upon greeting Grayfia who had been altered Akeno had awakened._

" _Lady Grayfia, please, please tell me we won" Akeno spoke, Greyfia looked down at the bed ridden youngster she almost wished she could lie and tell her yes but she had a duty to fulfil._

"I am sorry miss Himejima" she quietly replied, nothing more needed to be said, Akeno gripped her bedsheets her knuckles turning white with rage and fear for her best friend. She quickly remembered her training as a queen to stay cool and collected during times of stress, Akeno counted to ten before breathing out, she turned back to her older counterpart.

" _My lady, where is my King now?" Greyfia turned before walking to the door._

" _Lady Rias is currently back at Gremory manor, I was asked to inform her of when you had awoken Miss Himejima, I would advise you also remain in bed and rest, your magical energy has returned but your leg was badly injured"._

 _Akeno took in her appearance, several parts of her body were covered in bandages and plasters, she also found it rather painful to move her left leg still, and it was obviously no longer broken but still injured._

 _Akeno felt a chill on the back of her neck, Rias had lost, her best friend's life and freedom were now all but over and Akeno couldn't help but feel it was her fault._

ooO-Ooo

 _The reunion had been tearful, Kiba had been his normal ridged self but had given Akeno a big hug happy to see her awake again, Koneko to anyone who didn't know her would just see her as stoic, however Akeno could see past that, the little rook was blaming herself as well for the loss._

 _Rias had engulfed Akeno in a massive hug but her face was devoid of much emotion, after helping the injured queen back to her room at the Gremory manor the two teenagers sat down and talked._

" _The wedding….it's in four days" Rias said sadly, Akeno gasped before getting angry for her King._

" _Why so soon!?"_

" _Apparently Riser wants it done as fast as possible….and my parents….agreed" Rias replied a bitterness Akeno had never heard from her King before, Akeno liked both of Rias's parents, they had taken Akeno in knowing full well that she had Fallen Angle blood in her and had treated her well, however she had never understood why they had set up the arranged marriage when it was obvious Rias hated Riser with a passion, for the betterment of the family was one thing but to act all loving and then send your daughter off to an unhappy life was another._

" _Is there…..nothing we can do to stop it?" Akeno asked almost dreading the answer, Rias just shook her head before answering vocally._

" _No, I'm not even….allowed to finish high school" Rias replied, her tears beginning to leak but unwilling to make a noise of despair pass from her lips._

" _But what about Kyoto, who's going to look after the territory?" Akeno asked, anything no matter how small there had to be a side where Rias could still have her freedom._

" _Sona was giving full control, my brother figured she could handle it…..plus apparently Serafall will be looking in on Sona occasionally…..bet she'll love that" Rias joked trying to lighten the mood, Akeno smiled in response but right now Akeno couldn't see anything short of Riser's untimely death lifting their spirits._

 _A sob, and then another, Akeno glanced a look at her King, her long red hair covered her face but the tears were still seen streaking pass the threads and onto the bed below them._

 _Without a thought Akeno quickly grabbed Rias before pulling her into the biggest hug she could, the dam broke and Rias could no longer contain her anguish, she began to bawl into her, her tears quickly wetting Akeno attire and her cries breaking Akeno's heart. As Rias nestled herself into her friend's chest Akeno stroked her hair affectionately._

" _It's okay honey let it out" Akeno spoke gently, she continued to hold her best friend for what seemed like hours, eventually Rias had fell asleep with her head resting on Akeno's bosom, Akeno gently leaned back carefully not to wake Rias up before allowing herself to lay upon the mattress behind her with Rias still asleep on top her._

 _She glanced down fondly at Rias before feeling the overwhelming sense of guilt return._

" _I could have done more, should have done more, I should have used my light magic….even if I hate it….for Rias…I should have" she thought to herself before allowing her won tears to fall, sleep didn't come easily but somehow she managed not to dream at all that night._

ooO-Ooo

Wedding day

Sleep had not come easily, Akeno wasn't even sure if she had slept at all, after spending a good chunk of the previous evening crying after leaving her King she had laid in bed for several hours trying desperately to think of any way to help Rias, sadly nothing had come to mind and time was all but up, in a short few hours Rias Gremory would be Rias Phoenix.

The feeling of dread never left, even the things she would do on a daily bases felt like they were adding to the overall sick feeling, a shower usually cleaning off the mess of the day or to freshen herself in a morning felt wrong, as if ever drop was like a punch to her that she felt.

Getting herself dressed it felt more like dressing for a funeral rather than a wedding, Akeno dressed very casual knowing she would be getting the full make over later for the wedding. She had been quietly putting her shoes on when it happened.

A strange sensation ran through her body, it tingled from head to toe, it was strangely euphoric and very draining, Akeno felt herself flop onto the mattress, she gasped as her body took in oxygen, each gulp intoxicating, it felt as if her body had run a marathon, the sensation lasted for about a minute before it suddenly disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Akeno glanced around looking for anything that might have caused it, she was alone in her room and her door was still locked, she glanced outside of the window, several guards near the gate were chatting, people going about their lives in the streets below them, nothing seemed off.

Akeno decided to worry about the sensation later, she needed to be there for Rias today. She slipped on her other shoe before making her way towards her Kings quarters.

Akeno frowned slightly as she knocked for a second time, her king had yet to answer the door. After waiting for about ten second she tried again.

"Buchou it's me Akeno, may I come in?" she asked as she knocked, again nothing but silence, Akeno frowned, perhaps she had already left, usually she would have been informed though, going against etiquette she turned the handle to find the door was unlocked, she glanced inside to see the room was rather untidy, the bed hadn't been made and there were clothes on the floor, Akeno entered.

"Rias are you here?" he asked, Akeno walked near the wardrobe before she felt something mush on her show, she looked down and discovered the carpet below her was wet.

"Huh?, she made her way to the back of the room where the door to the bathroom was shut solid, glancing down Akeno saw water was leaking from under the doorway.

"Is she taking a bath?" the queen thought to herself, she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Rias are you there, it's me" she called out, no answer much like earlier, Akeno didn't wish for the room to flood and made to enter the bathroom but found the door locked.

"What!" she thought, she knocked again.

"Rias are you there!"

"Rias the water is leaking are you alright!?" she called out her, eerie silence followed and Akeno was beginning to feel her bloody run cold.

"No, no, I'm sure it's nothing, she just probably left the taps running….but the door is locked…..maybe it locked itself" she said to herself, deciding on her next tactic she called out one more time, hoping Rias would answer.

"Rias please answer or I'm going to have to knock the door down!" she shouted. Again no answer, Akeno swallowed the lump in her throat as she gathered some energy and blasted the door open, she quickly stepped inside before feeling her heart shatter at the sight of her best friend.

"RRRRIIIIIAAASSSSSS!"

ooO-Ooo

Later that day

She looked a mess but didn't care, her hands were bloody from the rage she had unleashed at her furniture but she didn't care, her blood was staining the cream carpet belonging to her former master's family and yet she didn't care.

Her best friend was gone and nothing could be done to bring her back.

ooO-Ooo

Entering the bathroom just a few short hours ago had shattered Akeno's heart and would be a memory that would haunt her for the rest of her live.

Rias had laid in a blood filled bath tub with her wrists slit, her creamy skin almost ghost white in appearance in a massive contrast from her hair and the water.

Akeno's scream had altered several staff who after seeing the devastation had contacted the Gremory parents. Akeno had heard or seen none of them as she collapsed to her knees unable to look away from her King.

Akeno was barely able to hear the anguish cry of Venelana Gremory, Rias mother who quickly rushed past Akeno before trying to shake her daughter awake as if she had fallen asleep, Akeno felt her world back out, she was awake and yet could barely see in front of her, her hearing became impaired as a constant buzz interrupted all her senses, she was dragged away gently by Greyfia who wore a look of shock and pain upon her normally stoic face.

Minutes had crept by, the first hour had felt like an eternity. Akeno had been sat in the hallway by Greyfia as she saw shadows pass by her eyes as they entered Rias's room but unable to make anybody out.

Her world was becoming a spiral of anguish and pain and it wasn't over yet.

ooO-Ooo

Suicide, it was practically unheard of for Devil society, unlike for humans, death meant gone, no heaven no hell or judgement or rest for the soul. Just oblivion.

Rias had chosen oblivion over Riser Phoenix, chosen to take her life before her future was taken from her by force of marriage.

She couldn't fight back tears, hell she didn't even want to, she had cried for hours and just when she had thought she was all out tears to shed, they had showed her the letter. The letter that they had taken for evidence but promised to return to her shortly. Its words however had burned into her memory.

 _Dear Akeno_

 _Words can't express the pain I'm feeling knowing how much what I'm going to do will hurt you and the others._

 _Sadly I see no other way out, I always knew my life came with certain rules and expectations but I just can't see a happy future with Phoenix._

 _I want to thank you Akeno, you've been my best friend and the sister I always wanted._

 _I remember the day I found out about my engagement, I cried and you held me all night, I knew that day you would always be more to me than just my queen, you are my companion in life and I honestly don't know what I would have done without you._

 _I love all of you and that's why I'm planning to evict the evil pieces before I...well before that. I can't allow you Koneko, Kiba and Gasper to be given to Riser under any circumstance, and I can't help but feel he'll try something even after I'm gone._

 _Know this, I wish we would have been together for the rest of our lives, to grow up and hopefully our kids would have been friends and you and I teasing each other forever._

 _I know you've never listened to me in regards to this but as a last request hear me know, never let your blood define you Akeno, you are so much more than that, try and accept what you are but that doesn't mean it has to define who you are._

 _Go out and find the girl of your dreams, and yes I said girl, I've seen the way you stare at my body at times honey, if I'm going to be honest I will admit the thought of you in a romantic sense had entered my mind as well, I just wish I'd been a bit more brave and attempted something. I'm just sorry it had to be now that I admit it and I hope you'll forgive me for that._

 _I think my confessions end here, but I'll leave off by saying I'm sorry._

 _I Love You_

 _R.G_

Akeno cried harder as she thought back to the contents of the letter, _Akeno_ didn't care if it had given her a splitting headache, she prayed for Rias, for Akeno Rias was no less than her guardian angel, a Devil who had taken her in at her lowest hour and hadn't cared one iota that she was half fallen and had treated her as a person, friend and family.

The admittance that Rias also shared feeling for her had knocked the wind right out of her. Akeno wasn't a straight up lesbian, she did find men attractive but her taste definitely favoured her own sex.

Rias had been a very pretty girl when she had met her and had blossomed into a drop dead gorgeous teenage, Akeno couldn't help but find the girl attractive, it hadn't helped they had gotten along so well.

The admission of a mutual attraction had caused more heartache, knowing that nothing would ever come at it now but it had at least given Akeno a little closure even if her mind was now constantly playing the 'what if' game.

She had been questioned about Rias's death and had barely been able to answer but eventually they allowed her to be taken back to her room, she had sat in this same spot for several hours now not even knowing or caring of the time.

People had come and gone past her room, servants, wedding guests, all gossiping about the Gremory heiress.

Shouts from the Gremory family had been heard, Akeno had been unable to hear nor really trying but it seemed both parents and her brother had had their moments of rage.

A wedding day that was already looking and feeling like a funeral had become even darker, what was worse was Akeno could see no light at the end of the tunnel.

ooO-Ooo

The Next Day

Somehow she had managed to drift off during the night, Akeno wasn't all that surprised though, she had slept maybe a handful of hours all week stressing out about her King's wedding and thinking of ways to help her, her body's demands had managed to catch up to her, sadly with sleep had also come the nightmares, a blood-filled bathtub haunted her during the night before she was gently shook awake by a red eyes Greyfia.

"Miss Himejima, please wake up" The head maid spoke, Akeno got up slowly, a blissful moment of ignorance passing by before her memory brought reality crashing down around her. Greyfia saw the pain as the young girl recalled what had happened.

"Lord and lady Gremory have requested a meeting, your presence is required", Akeno nodded dutifully.

"Do I have time to wash my lady", Greyfia gave a nod.

"The meeting isn't for another two hours, please be at the dining room for noon", the silver haired maid quickly left, more than likely to attend her duties Akeno thought.

The shower proved to be a complete turnaround from the previous day, the caress of the water felt like it was helping rid of her emptiness even if it was only for a short period of time.

However that feeling soon returned, she was soon sat in one of the many rooms the mansion held before she was joined by both Kiba and Koneko, the grief still written all over their faces.

Both showed signs of tears and little sleep, they soon joined her in the sitting room the noise of the hustle and bustle of the people outside and in the mansion all that was heard, little was said between the three.

She watched as Koneko sat near the window watching the world outside, occasionally she glanced over to Kiba, every so often she saw him grip the sword by his side a bit tighter in a moment of grief.

Akeno wondered about the youngest Gasper, her heart went out to him, he was still young and very sheltered, she wasn't even sure if he knew about Rias's death, she resolved herself to ask Greyfia later when she next saw the powerful queen.

ooO-Ooo

Akeno fondly recalled many happy meals served in the dining hall, usually filed with warmth and love but today that couldn't have been further from reality.

The entire table was now being used as a meeting place rather than one of dining. She looked around the table.

Both the Gremory parents looked like thy wanted to be anywhere but here, their daughter's body had yet to be laid to rest and sadly certain issues had to be dealt with first.

Sirzechs was holding it together but to anyone who knew him well enough like Akeno could see his nerves and temper were hanging by a thread.

Greyfia was next to her husband stoic as ever, though Akeno had seen the maids hand go under the table to clench her husbands in an attempt to console him and offer him comfort.

Both Kiba and Koneko were sat on either side of her, Akeno had also enquired about Gasper, Greyfia and informed her the little vampire had in fact had a breakdown and was currently being looked after by one of the maids, Akeno sighed as she tried to hide her own grief, she hoped Gasper would be looked after and resolved to go and see him after the meeting.

The Phoenix family were there as well, both the Phoenix parents had taken the suicide personally but had the decency to know it was not the time to point fingers, Akeno knew Rias had nothing against either of the parents themselves.

The oldest son was sat very diligently, he had barely knew Rias but was apparently well liked for being fair and surprisingly honest for a Phenex, unfortunately he was the only sibling that wasn't causing trouble.

Ravel sat putting, honestly it made Akeno want to smash the brats teeth in, she had huffed and sat down thankfully saying nothing since appearing at the manor, it seemed to Akeno that the Phenex parents had had a talk with her before arriving, otherwise she would have bet good money the young blonde would have said something insulting.

Several important officials Akeno only knew names and reputations of were also there, all had a sombre look upon their face and were talking with one another.

And finally as there looking like he'd just been given a prostate exam was Riser Phenex with a scowl on his face.

"Zeoticus, I know you must be in a state of shock right now but we must get this done" one of the higher ups stated. Akeno glanced at Rias's father who simply nodded in agreement, even after all this duty came first.

"I'm aware, surely these procedures can wait a few days however" he asked, the official didn't say anything but the unanswered question was left hanging, eventually the last voice she wanted to hear spoke up.

"If this was anybody else would we allow time, Rise thinks not" the blonde devil spoke, Zeo glared hatefully at the young man, another official spoke up.

"Young Lady Gremory's untimely demise is certainly heart-breaking to many but as young master Phenex has stated….business must proceed" Akeno shut off again after that, the bastard Phenex was stating that the Gremory family should still be willing to pay up on their end of the marriage contract in return for all the negative press they would receive for Rias taking her own life.

The Phenex parents looked away, whilst they may not agree with their son's tactics they certainly believed the Phenex family name was without just cause going to be dragged through the mud, at least a little. The Gremory's would be hit the hardest of course but that wasn't there problem.

Akeno shook her head at the audacity of it call. She quickly tuned back in when she and the others were brought up.

"What about those three, they would also be good compensation" Riser stated pointing at Akeno Kiba and Koneko, Akeno felt her blood rise in rage.

"I don't believe that would be wise Riser" Venelana said in retort, Riser fumed but uncharactistically calmed himself once he realised who he was speaking to.

"Very well I have no use for the boy and the child, the queen however….she would make a good addition to my harem" Riser leered, Akeno felt bile rise from her stomach, her only comforting thought was the fact that Koneko was being left out of his sight. Akeno knew neither of the Gremory parents had to stand up for her but thankfully they did, however it was Greyfia who came to the rescue.

"I'm afraid lord Riser that even if Lord and Lady Gremory agreed to it, it would still be illegal now" she stated, Riser turned to the Silver haired queen.

"What is this nonsense!?" he barked.

"It's quite simply, last night Lady Rias left her peerage a letter each, once these letters were taken as evidence it became apparent that Lady Rias anticipated your….desires, in doing this she evicted the evil pieces from them, meaning no Gremory has any say in what happens to them" Greyfia explained, both the Gremory parents looked back down in despair at the mention of their daughter, Riser took on a constipated look as he tried to understand all this.

"So….you're saying they are now strays then? He asked before turning back to Akeno a predatory look in his eyes.

"Incorrect, Lady Rias willing gave them their freedom, whilst low class they are not strays" Grayfia continued. Riser fumed and the table felt a slight energy burst come from him.

"So tell me then Sirzechs queen, who is now responsible for these three as I'm well aware they are underage, I will simply converse with their new owner and make a deal or trade" he said. No one spoke again for a moment, Akeno suddenly realised whilst she would be turning eighteen shortly she was still underage for at least a few more months. Who was her guardian now, she had no idea.

"I am", Akeno once again turned to Greyfia, the Silver haired maid never took her eyes of Riser, and everyone at the table turned to the Queen even her husband. Who looked just as shocked as everyone else?

"You?!" Riser barked again, Greyfia nodded.

"Yes, Miss Himejima, Young Miss Toujou and Mr Kiba were not the only ones to receive a letter and final goodbye from Lady Rias" Greyfia stood and took a piece of paper from her pocket before unfolding it.

"Young mistress asked me to care for the four children in her peerage until they were of age, most of the letter is personal between Lady Rias and myself but I can confirm she passed on guardianship of her peerage from herself to me" Greyfia stated, she passed the letter to her husband, he took it and read, Sirzechs found himself having to fight off tears but succeeded, it was there in black and white that his sisters peerage might know long be a peerage but their guardian was now his wife.

"Very well then, I suppose I'll be doing business with you then Lady Grayfia" Riser said with as much politeness as he could muster which wasn't much.

"I'm afraid not My young Lord, Lady Rias asked of me one thing other than to take responsibility for them, that I do not hand any of them over to anybody, as Lady Rias's final wish I will see that it's granted" she spoke coldly, Riser wasn't stupid he knew the Ice Queen was a formidable foe, but he had been dealt too many lows in the last twenty four hours.

First his fiancé had offed herself, Riser had been looking very forward to having his way with the girl and now that would never happen, secondly his reputation had taken a hit, word had quickly spread of the girl's death, whispers of people wondering why a princess would kill herself rather than marry a handsome devil like himself and perhaps he wasn't everything he was made out to be.

Now today he wasn't getting his way again, the Gremory's had had their will broke that was obvious, even Sirzechs Lucifer wasn't saying much, Riser had thought they would just bow to his demands but it seemed they were lucid enough to talk back, even worse that queen of Lucifer was beginning to piss him off badly.

"Well the way I see it, myself and the Phenex clan are the injured party in this agreement so how will you make things right?" he asked snootily, he ignored the gasp of shock from his mother who appeared shock by her sons gall. Nobody spoke again for a brief minute before Zeoticus finally took a breath.

"We will of course pay you our side of the agreement, to settle these matters we will require nothing from the contract that the Gremory clan was to gain from this marriage", Riser scowled.

"Not good enough!" he barked,

"RISER ENOUGH"

"Riser!"

"Idiot brother" All of the Phenex family minus Ravel shouted, though annoyed at what young Rias had done, Riser's pride however was not to be stopped.

"I should currently be enjoying my honeymoon with my new bride but yet I am sat here listening to these attempts to placate me!" he shouted, Akeno felt her rage boil at the sight of this man, his hand slammed on the table, Sirzechs was barely holding onto his rage from what she could see, Kiba had also quietly lowered his hand to his blades hilt.

"If Rias hadn't been so fucking selfish, we wouldn't be in this predicament now would we!" he spat, Zeo stood at the mention of his daughter a look of murder in his eyes, he was held back only by his wife and several guards, Sirzechs wasn't doing much better, Greyfia had all but sat on her husband in a cause to calm him down.

"I AM RISER PHENEX, I have been given an injustice, I DEMAND something be done about this, just because your daughter didn't understand the meaning of duty and refused to act as a women in her station!" Riser took another breath, strangely he didn't seemed to fussed about the fact that he was swimming in the shark pool, his ego, pride and reputation had taken a hit and somebody was going to pay dearly.

"Fulfilling the terms of the contract is the LEAST you can do, the way I see it if you want the alliance between the Gremory's and Phenex clan to survive you better have a lot more to offer than that!" The boy screamed.

"Riser that is enough, you do not speak for the family in regards to things like this!" Riser's father barked, Riser was still fit to be tied though.

"Not this day no, but someday I will even if Ruval took the mantle first it would eventually be given to me!" his eyes had lost all traces of tact he no longer cared, there was no longer a suave young devil just an ego driven fool.

"I DESERVE BETTER, I WILL NOT HAVE MY REPUTATION TAKE A HIT LIKE THIS JUST BECAUSE SOME RED HEAD BITCH WOULDN-" Akeno would never know who hit first, Zeoticus, Sirzechs or herself, Riser was blasted right across the room, chaos soon erupted.

Ruval may not have liked his brother but he was bound by family duty to protect him, he jumped across the table and attacked Sirzechs, Riser's peerage also got involved after seeing their King attacked.

Akeno could vaguely hear the screams of several individuals who were trying to stop the fight, magic soon turned the once beautiful dining room into a war zone, and Akeno saw out of the corner of her eye as both Kiba and Koneko joined the fray. She felt her back erupt into pain as she was attacked from behind by Yunabelle.

"DejaVu?" the other queen taunted, Akeno however was still fresh and ready to go, usually she enjoyed a good amount of banter whilst fighting but her emotions were still all over the place and she attacked the queen in question.

Akeno wasn't much of a fist fighter but had some small amount of training, at least enough for her to punch with intent to damage, she managed to block a bomb attack with her own magic before getting in close, the other queen realised too late as she tried to back away before finding a wall behind her, her moment of pause gave Akeno enough time to punch to women square in the face. Yubelluna fell to the floor, Akeno couldn't help herself, and here it was an outlet.

She got on top of the other queen before hitting her with everything she had, no thought entered Akeno's mind she was all instinct now, all the rage, all the grief all the anguish, she had been gifted an outlet for it all and she was going to take it. Yunabelle face very quickly bloodied up, Akeno coated her fist with lightening and was about to deliver a knockout blow before she felt herself be tackled by a fireball that was Riser himself.

Riser threw the dark haired maiden through the what little now remained of the glass window. She fell onto eh well maintained grass below her. She was about to stand when she felt Riser's boot make contact with her stomach, she quickly flopped back to the floor.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy breaking you, you little freak" he quipped and smiled cruelly at her, he laughed to himself as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, defiant however Akeno used he charged up fist and made contact with Riser's face, the blow wasn't as powerful as it would have been earlier but was still enough to send the young Phenex flying across the lawn.

Riser was incensed,

"You BITCH, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, I am Riser Phenex!" he roared, flames covered his body and quickly healed the bloodied mouth Akeno had gifted him. Akeno coated her arms in a new batch of lightning ready for round two.

An explosion went off from inside the mansion, Akeno chanced a look to see Ruval had been knocked across the sky as well as several guards holding Sirzechs on the floor by dog pile. Her brief distraction was all Riser had needed though, his flames quickly engulfed the girl causing searing burning through her body, Akeno felt all of it, she felt a hand grab her through the vortex of flames by the throat before the flames died out. Riser was holding her by the neck, she barely had enough room in her windpipe to breath.

The battle it seemed had calmed, Ruval and Sirzechs had both been restrained, Sirzechs was being calmed by his wife, Ruval however had been knocked out and was simply been held down so Lucifer couldn't touch him now, Zeo had a nasty cut across his eyebrow but appeared unharmed otherwise.

Akeno's eyes met Riser's, the wild battle still raging in his eyes, he ignored the pleas from his family and the officials to calm down.

"Riser doesn't care what Rias said in that fucking letter, I will make you mine by any means, if I have to go through the strongest queen so be it, I WILL NOT BE TALKED DOWN TO BY HER, I WILL MAKE SURE RIAS PAYS FOR HER TRANGRESSION EVEN IN DEATH…..and I can think of no better way than to see her family's reputation destroyed and her best friend becoming my property" Riser's started off by screaming but by the end his voice had become little more than a whisper.

"Riser was just going to take you as mine, but after today Riser believes it will send more of a message to eliminate the other low class trash in Rias's peerage!" he snarled, Akeno had had enough and her focus was starting to drop due to little oxygen entering her body, in a final moment of her own battle induced rage she grabbed Riser by the back of the head with one hand before jamming two fingers into his left eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Phenex screamed as his eye was obliterated, he dropped Akeno, he vision still dizzy and her emotions on high she charged her lightening to max before conducting it though her fingers, Akeno had no idea if the Phenex could survive this had quite honestly she didn't care, the lightning left her fingers in an explosion, bursting open the Phenex's head like a balloon.

Akeno watched as the now headless Devils body collapsed to the floor. For a short instance no one spoke, only one thing currently going through Akeno's head.

" _That one is for you Rias"_

Her thought s were quickly interrupted however when a blast of energy was shot at her, and in an instant obliterating her body from existence.

ooO-Ooo

A voice, one she had near heard was shouting something, Akeno tried with a lot of might to open her eyes, a brief moment was enough to keep them shut as the sun was beating down on her face with far too much power. Her entire body from head to toe ached badly. Memories of what had transpired quickly raced through her mind but she was quickly brought out of her thoughts by that voice calling out again.

"Man weird crow, she looks like a girl" came the voice of what sounded male.

"That's because she is a girl you dope!" came a much higher pitched voice Akeno figured must belong to a girl. She felt a hand touch her head gently, it felt strangely nice, Akeno's body wanted to rest, her mind knew she needed to move she was in far too much trouble.

"She's injured, badly, we need to get her to a healer" the girl spoke. Akeno opened her eyes briefly, the owner of the hand on her head and female voice was a young attractive blonde girl who's eyes wandered over to the left, Akeno followed her eyes to the male voice, Akeno could only think of one thing before she succumb to exhaustion,

" _Pink hair?"_

ooO-Ooo

"She's injured, badly, we need to get her to a healer", her pink haired partner nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I'm sure Gramps can help Luigi" he smiled comfortingly, the girl growled,

"It's Lucy you dumbass!" she screamed annoyed by her friends terrible memory. She looked back down at the injured body, the Dark haired girl was very beautiful Lucy noticed but since joining the guild she had become used to that, no what did shock her was the fact that two wings were sprouting from her back.

" _Take over magic perhaps?"_ Lucy Thought to herself. Her companion slammed a fist to his palm.

"Whoever attacked her better hope we don't find them or I'll kick their asses!" he yelled passionately, Lucy rolled her eyes in affection getting rather use to her partners one tracked mind with things like this, still they had to get the girl to safety soon. Suddenly she had a brain wave.

"Happy!" she called out, the little blue cat creature was stood behind the injured girl poking her with a fish, he stood to attention.

"I wasn't doing anything I swear Lucy!" he cried, Lucy face palmed at him.

"No not that, can you fly back to the guild and let Master and the rest of fairy Tail know so we can get some remedies prepared for her?" she asked, the little blue exceed looked over at his best friend Natsu who nodded in agreement with their plan.

"Aye sir" he saluted before taking off at an impressive speed into the air. Lucy looked back at Natsu.

"I hate to move her as we could do more damage but we can't leave her here, can you carry her Natsu?" she asked, Natsu grinned before giving her a thumbs up.

"No Problem Luigi".

ooO-Ooo

 **A/N:**

 **A lot to say so I apologize in advance for the length of this.**

 **First off it's nice to be back but I haven't written a single thing in a good five years so I am VERY rusty right now.**

 **T be honest if it wasn't for the fact that this idea wouldn't leave me alone I probably wouldn't have even started this.**

 **I'll be honest I've wanted to write a Yuri story for a while now, I see plenty all over the internet but very few that don't end up having lemons, I've wanted to write one without that for a while now and whilst I certainly have ideas for a pure Highschool DxD one this cross over was begging me to be written first.**

 **Speaking of which just in case you were wondering this is NOT a harem fic, whilst anyone who's watched either show knows how flirty Akeno or Mirajane can be and I will try and incorporate that, it's a tango where only two are dancing here.**

Also kind of got tired of seeing crossover stories for these franchises where it was always a Fairy Tail character appearing in the DxD world, never the other way around which I found strange.

 **I will point out I have no idea when I will update, writing isn't a massive hobby of mine, I prefer reading but when the itch happens it'll happen, I do have the next chapter sort of thought out already so that might not be too far in the future.**

 **Anyway I know the story has problems and I may go back to revise but as I said I mainly wrote this as the damn idea wouldn't leave me alone.**

 **Till next time guys.**

Points of interest:

 **Issei wasn't the Red Dragon Emperor thus he wasn't in Rias's peerage.**

 **Lucy and Natsu are on their way home from the 'Daybreak' mission, early in the franchise.**

 **Riser may have been humanized somewhat later in DxD but he's better as a antagonist who cares little for anything but himself so I wanted him as the cause for all the anarchy.**

 **No Lemons, already said it earlier but I want to make it stated flat out, according to certain friends of mine I'm the best person to go to for dirty jokes or one liners so expect that but no actual smut.**

 **Going to be honest here, the story is based more around Akeno and her relationship with the guild members than the actual FT plot, please don't expect too much in that respect.**

 **Anything else I'll address next time.**


End file.
